Just Friends part 3
by lauz
Summary: Part Five has been added, its now finished!!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Please feel free to email me with any suggestions you may have as to where I can go with this story or anything that you would like to see happen.  
  
Chapter Ten; 'Well that's that then'.  
  
Alex groaned as he rolled over. He felt as if he'd been run over by a semi trailer more than once. 'You should feel awful you drank enough to keep us drought free for a decade.' Claire said from the chair opposite the bed. She was hugging her knees and eyeing Alex warily. 'Did we.' Alex trailed off barely meeting Claire in the eye. 'Do. It.' Claire replied sarcastically 'If you could do anything in the state you were in I would have been extremely surprised. No, you collapsed on the bed in approximately the same position you're in now and fell straight to sleep.' Alex winced at the derision in her voice. 'Oh' was all he could manage as he sat up and groaned. 'Could you get me a Panadol and a glass of water?' he asked Claire. 'If I was you Mother, maybe. If I was your slave, definitely. But as a person who is extremely pissed off at you, you'll be lucky if I even come near you for the next few weeks.' Claire told him and got up off the chair. 'What have I done now?' moaned Alex, not sure he was in the right frame of mind to listen. 'Well after promptly drinking yourself into an oblivion, you proceeded to embarrass yourself and me as well. All I wanted was for a night to think over everything and let everyone else get used to the idea but no. Heaven forbid Alex Ryan listen to anyone else, especially a lowly old female, hey? You may be the Father of this child Alexander, but right now you'll be lucky to survive the next hour.' With that, Claire stomped out of the room, cheerfully slamming the door behind her, knowing full well it would cause a considerable amount of pain for Alex.  
  
An hour later. 'Meg, can you give me something for this hangover, please?' begged Alex as he entered the kitchen. 'I suppose. Think you fully deserve it though.' Meg told him crossly. 'I know, I know, I've already had an earful from Claire.' He told Meg, knowing full well that a lecture was coming; Meg had her 'Mother' face on. 'Well Alex, it wasn't the best way to handle things. Her hormones are going crazy, as it is when you're pregnant. It doesn't help to have a drunk boyfriend embarrassing himself in front of all your friends.' Meg stopped what she was doing and sat down. 'Did I say what I think I said?' he asked her. 'You told us that you're in love with her, if that's what you're asking.' Meg responded, curious to see what his reaction would be. Alex nodded. 'That's what I thought I said.' He swallowed the tablets and put the glass down. He avoided Meg's eyes as he stood up. 'I should probably find her.' He told Meg and headed out the back door. 'That would probably be a good idea' Meg said, more to herself than to Alex.  
  
In the stables. 'So has he said anything yet?' inquired Tess as she watched Claire saddle up Casino. 'Like what? Oh, by the way, you know how I said I loved you, well its not really true I was just drunk? Come on this is Alex we're talking about, Mr. I'm-a-tough-macho-man-who-doesn't-have-any-of-those-girly-feelings. Could you imagine him actually really feeling like that about me?' Claire told her as she tried to hide the hurt in her voice. She had known Alex for far too long and seen him go through way too many women to honestly believe that she was any different. Neither Tess nor Claire knew that Alex had walked up and was listening at the door. 'Yeah, but when I was with him he never once looked at me the way he looks at you. I was just a conquest; you're more than that. I mean you're having his baby for God's sake.' Tess was getting a bit annoyed. Damn Alex, didn't he know how lucky he was? 'Tess, you're imagining things. Look he can be a Dad if he wants, I can't stop him. But I will not be 'settled for' and you and I both know that is what he would be doing. Yeah we had one night together, but who's to say it would have lasted? Alex hasn't got exactly the best track record with woman and you know how lucky I've been!' Claire replied. 'That's not fair Claire.' Alex said from the door, making both woman jump. 'How long have you been standing there Ryan?' snapped Claire, angry that he had been listening to the conversation. 'Long enough to here my love life being dissected by two people who don't seem to know what they're talking about.' Alex retorted. Now he was angry too. How dare they question how he feels and what he does. 'Alex I have known you forever and have known every girl who's heart you have broken so don't yell at me.' Claire replied angrily as she tightened the strap on the saddle. 'I think this is my cue to leave. Don't forget we've got the Doctor's appointment soon.' Tess told Claire as she threw Alex a dangerous look. 'Don't go upsetting her Alex, she has someone else to think about now.' Having said all that was needed, Tess left the stables. 'Well, I'm glad to see that you're not going to push me out of the baby's life at least.' Alex said, trying to get a grip on his anger. 'Don't have much of a choice do I?' Claire responded as she grabbed the reigns and headed out of the stable. 'You're not going to go riding are you? Casino's isn't reliable yet?' Alex didn't bother to hide the fear in his voice. 'I'm pregnant not disabled Alex.' snapped Claire as she put her foot in the stirrup. 'Shouldn't you wait to check with the Doctor?' Alex asked and grabbed hold of her waist to stop her. 'Don't touch me Alex. I'm still mad with you and I swear I may do something that will cause you a considerable amount of pain.' warned Claire as she shook him off. 'Fine. But I'm coming to the Doctors with you.' Alex said as he let her go. Claire sighed, she knew better than too argue with him and so just nodded her head. This was going to be a long pregnancy she could just feel it.  
  
At the Doctors. 'Well we're going to have to wait for the blood test results of course but from what you two have told me it seems that there will be a little Ryan running around in approximately eight months.' Alex grinned at the Doctor but Claire crossly replied. 'McLeod. There will be a little McLeod running around.' Corrected Claire. She saw the Doctor's look of confusion but Alex knew what she was saying. 'No way. This baby is a Ryan, conceived on Ryan property, well and truly a Ryan.' He told Claire. She glared at him embarrassed and the Doctor gave a discreet cough. Tess just giggled. 'Yes well, that is obviously something that you two need to discuss. Will you be looking after Claire during her pregnancy.' The Doctor asked Alex. 'No' said Claire just as Alex said 'Yes.' Tess looked at both of them questioningly. 'What. Are you just going to up and leave Killarney? What about you're parents? They don't even know yet? When are you going to tell them?' Claire asked Alex. 'I want to be a part of everything Claire. I'll sort my parents out soon.' Alex told her, not quite sure if what he said was the truth. How was he going to tell his parents? 'I'll be looking after her Dr. Hamilton.' Tess told him. 'Well I want you to make sure she doesn't over do things. Claire, you're Mother had a particularly difficult pregnancy and I would like to keep a close eye on you. That means regular appointments and I want you to cut back on your work load on the farm.' He held up his hand as he saw that Claire was about to protest. 'The first three months are when a majority of miscarriages occur and the last six months are crucial to the babies growth and development. I want you to take no risks with this baby's life Claire. You're looking after two now.' Dr. Hamilton turned to Alex 'same goes for you Alex. I don't want you causing Claire any undue stress.' Alex nodded his head gravely, there was no way he was going to cause any harm to the Ryan heir. 'So when can we find out if it's a boy or a girl?' Claire asked the Doctor. 'Hang on, we're not going to find out.' Alex told her. 'I want to know Alex.' Claire replied and looked at the Doctor. 'Well that can't be done accurately until week twelve or thirteen at least. For the moment I want you to rest and eat plenty. The morning sickness should go away by the third month. If you have any questions or concerns just call me. That goes for all three of you.' The Doctor said as he looked at them. 'Thankyou, Dr. Hamilton.' Tess said as she followed Claire and Alex out of the room. 'I have to head of too Killarney. I'll be at Drovers later so we can talk.' He told Claire and before she had a chance to respond he pulled her into a kiss and then headed for his car, leaving her breathless. 'I don't think you're going to get rid of him anytime soon.' Tess told Claire and jumped into the truck. Claire didn't respond as she watched Alex leave. 'Just tell him how you feel about him.' Tess said as she got in the truck. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' Claire replied absently. It was like she had to admit that it was really happening now that the Doctor had all but confirmed it. 'Claire.' Tess said in a warning voice. 'No Tess. Now I'll never know if he wants to be with me because he loves me or because I'm having his baby. It's just not going to happen so let it go.' Claire snapped back, unable to disguise the misery she was suddenly feeling. 'Claire.' began Tess but stopped when she saw the look on Claire's face. This was something they were going to have to deal with, but Tess was willing to wait.  
  
At Killarney. 'Claire's pregnant?' Liz struggled to control her shock as she looked at her son. Harry hadn't said anything yet. 'Yep, she's due in February.' Alex told them waiting for the next logical question. 'Well, who's the Father? Its not that Johnson prick is it?' Harry asked impatiently. 'No' snapped Alex, he knew that was what everyone was going to ask and he was beginning to get annoyed at the thought 'It's mine' he told them and watched as his Mother's jaw practically dropped to the ground. 'What?' Stammered Liz. 'You're going to be a Grandma Mum.' Alex told her as he turned his attention to his very silent Father. 'And your going to be a Grandpa. So what do you have to say Dad?' Alex tried not to sound tense but knew that his Father would not be pleased. 'When's the wedding then?' Harry asked him in a cold voice. 'There isn't going to be one. Well not yet. We haven't talked about it.' Alex winced, knowing it was not going to please his Mother. 'But Alex, when? I mean you never told us?' 'We didn't tell anyone Mum, it just sorta happened.' Alex said, still looking at his Father. 'Well I always thought it would be Claire and Nick but this'll do.' Harry said to Alex unaware of the anger this statement would arouse. 'This'll do?' yelled Alex 'Hell Dad, this isn't a business merger, I'm going to be a Father.' 'And you'll be a very good one Alex' Liz said, attempting to keep the peace between the two men whose tempers, she knew, were similar and explosive. 'So what has Claire got to say about all this?' Harry asked Alex, gaining some control over his temper. 'Well she's a bit surprised and actually a bit pissed off with me at the moment. She's already given me the I'm-an-independent-woman speech.' 'Are you two going to live here?' Liz asked starting to get some enthusiasm about the whole situation. 'Look Mum, we haven't really talked about it. It's early days yet. Claire and I aren't really sure how we feel about each other yet and we're not really looking ahead at the moment.' Alex told her. Liz just shook her head. 'You really have no idea do you?' she asked him amazed at how clueless her son was when it came to the opposite sex. 'Why am I getting the feeling that I don't. Between you, Claire, Tess and the other women at Drovers, I'm beginning to think I'm missing something.' Alex looked at his Mother expectantly. 'This is something you'll have to figure out on your own Alex. Now Harry, there is no need to worry about how this is going to be done. Its up to the two of them.' Liz told her husband. 'Not if Jack was here that's for sure.' grumped Harry, unable to accept that a Ryan child might not be raised at Killarney. 'Dad, when I know, I'll let you know ok? Just let it go.' Alex turned to his Mother 'I'm going to head back over to Drovers, there's a few things Claire and I need to discuss.' Alex got up from the table and headed outside. Just as he was about to take off in his Ute his Mother came rushing out. 'Alex!' she called out 'Alex, give this to Claire would you.' Liz handed over a little yellow knitted suit and booties. 'Thanks Mum.' Alex said as he gave her a hug. He got into his Ute but couldn't take his eyes off his mother's gift. It was a bit of a reality shock. Alex shook his head and started the Ute.  
  
'Come in' yelled Claire as she heard the rapping on the door to her room. She had just spent the previous hour vomiting and didn't feel like company but knew better than to fob off the women at Drovers. 'How you feeling?' Alex asked tentatively. Tess had already told him how she was feeling but he didn't want to antagonise her. 'Fantastic. You?' she replied sarcastically. Alex gingerly stepped through the room and looked awkwardly at the bed that Claire was lying on. 'Here, Mum gave this to us.' He said as he held out the outfit. Claire burst into tears. 'What?' asked an alarmed Alex 'What did I do?' he rushed over to the bed and reached out to give her a hug. 'Don't you dare touch me Alexander Ryan! That's what got us into trouble in the first place.' Yelled Claire and Alex quickly jumped back. 'Hormones huh?' he asked. 'NO! Just you Mr. Ryan.' snapped Claire as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. 'Classy' he retorted, immediately regretting it. 'Just as classy as getting me pregnant in the back of a Ute in the middle of a paddock, hey Alex?' retorted Claire, Alex only grinned, exasperating Claire further. 'If it wasn't for you and your overly fertile. well I wouldn't be hurling my guts up every five minutes!' accused Claire as she lay back down. 'Do you want something?' he asked, ignoring her tirade. 'Yes. A glass of water.' Said Claire as she wiped her mouth. Alex returned five minutes later with a glass of water, only to find Claire asleep. He put the glass down and lay down on the bed. It had been a long and exhausting day and before he knew it he was asleep. That was how Tess found them an hour later. She knocked tentatively on the door, not wanting to disturb them if they were 'busy'. Not that she really thought Alex had a chance of getting any during the next millennium or so, but Claire's hormones had been going crazy so you just never knew. She poked her head around the door and then stepped into the room. Glancing at the bed she took in the scene before her. Alex was on his side and Claire was cuddling him from behind. Tess had the feeling that wasn't how they had first started off but it was kinda cute. However Tess had the feeling that if Claire woke up like that then Alex could possibly cop an earful. 'Alex' whispered Tess as she went round to his side of the bed, she shook him gently and he groaned. 'Alex' Tess whispered again. He slowly opened his eyes and then blinked. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. 'I must have dozed off. Funny I wasn't tired.' He told Tess quietly. 'Well I've heard that guys can get pregnancy symptoms too.' 'Yeah?' Alex asked grinning, he liked that idea, as long as it wasn't the morning sickness. 'Meg's made dinner did you want to come down?' Tess asked him. 'Yeah, I'll just wake Claire.' Before Tess had a chance to warn him, he gently shook Claire. 'Claire, wake.OW' he cried as he clutched his jaw where Claire had hit him. 'I tried to warn you' laughed Tess 'We all know better than to wake Claire up, especially lately' she told him as she headed towards the door, leaving a scowling Claire behind. 'What did you do that for?' Claire asked angrily staring at Alex as he rubbed his jaw. 'Geez I was only trying to wake you up for tea.' He told her 'I if I had wanted you to wake me up I would have asked, Alexander and if you think.' before she had a chance to understand what he was doing, Alex had her flat on her back, her arms above her head and his weight firmly holding her down. 'What the hell are you doing?' shouted Claire. 'Something that I think you need' and before she had a chance to respond he planted his mouth firmly over hers. Claire struggled for a minute but then gave in. As their tongues collided Alex groaned and released his hold on her hands. 'You know, they reckon that during pregnancy all you wanna do is have sex' Alex said slyly as he looked at Claire's flushed face. 'Maybe,' Claire said as her hands slid down his chest 'You. don't know what you're talking about' she said as she pushed him off her. He landed with a thud on the floor. 'And if that's true, who said you're going to benefit from it?' laughed Claire as she headed out her room. She knew it was true, had been feeling it herself lately, but she wasn't going to give into him, not till she really knew how he felt. Alex watched her leave with a stunned look on his face. He had felt her react to his kiss, knew that it wasn't just one sided, so what was stopping her? Alex shook his head as he heaved himself off the floor and headed downstairs.  
  
'Are you okay Claire, you look a little flushed' Meg asked, concerned that she was really suffering because of the morning sickness. Claire ducked her head embarrassed. 'I'm fine Meg' she mumbled as she sat down. Alex followed her in grinning. 'Yeah, she's just fine Meg. I'm taking very good care of her.' Alex said as he sat down. Realisation dawned on her face and she smiled at Claire. Claire kicked Alex hard, under the table but he still didn't remove the grin on his face. 'So Claire, how are you feeling?' Meg asked a she dished out dinner. 'Horny as hell' muttered Alex and Tess burst out laughing. 'Alex!' yelled Claire. She pushed her chair roughly away from the table and stood up. I'm having tea in my room Meg.' said Claire as she grabbed her dish off the table and stormed upstairs. 'Why do you insist on teasing her Alex? Anyone would think you two were six years old again.' 'She doesn't look the same as she did when she was six.' Alex replied cheekily. He couldn't help it. He'd always loved getting a rise out of Claire, but it was even more fun now. He loved the spark in her eye when he had her going. If he was to be perfectly honest, it kind of turned him on too. He heaved a sigh and pushed away from the table. 'I guess seeing as it's my fault she's acting like this I should be the one to cop it' he said as he reluctantly headed upstairs. He heard the shower running and changed his direction, heading towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door and when Claire didn't respond he decided to bite the bullet and opened the door. 'Claire, I'm sorry ok.' 'Get out Alex' shrieked Claire as she grabbed the shower curtain. 'Come on Claire, it's not like I haven't seen it all before.' Alex told her. He grabbed the curtain aside and stepped into the shower with her, clothes and all. 'What are you doing?' Claire asked quietly, unable to squelch the feeling of excitement settling in the pit of her stomach. 'Dunno, must be those sympathy pregnancy things 'cos I sure can't resist you, especially wet and naked.' He told Claire, grinning from ear to ear. Claire grinned back and pulled him further into the shower. Why not? She thought, it can't do any more harm and she deserved it. It could be the last time for a while and its not like she didn't love him. As Alex slowly undressed himself Claire grinned, might as well enjoy it while she still could. She fumbled to help him and he quickly planted his mouth over hers as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her back against the shower. 


	2. Just Friends part 4

Just Friends part 4  
  
Just as Alex had removed his last item of clothing there was a knock on the door. 'Go away!' yelled Claire as she quickly planted her mouth back on Alex's. 'Um Claire, have you seen Alex?' asked Tess nervously. Alex pulled his head back and grinned wickedly at Claire. ' No, he must be somewhere else' he yelled back with a grin. ' Oh... Umm Claire?' Tess yelled out, embarrassed at having interrupted. Claire sighed. She gave Alex a quick kiss. 'Hold that thought' she said as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She pulled the door ajar and poked her head around the corner. 'Tess, I'm kinda busy what is it?' hissed Claire, eager to get back to Alex. Tess cleared her throat and shook her head. 'I'm really sorry,' she whispered 'but there's kind of a problem.' Tess kept her voice low, not wanting Alex to over hear. Claire gave her the get- on-with-it-before-I-really-lose-my-temper look and Tess leaned closer. 'Peter's here.' Tess gave her a pointed look but it was totally missed by Claire. ' Shit... shit, what's he doing here?' Claire's face had gone white and she was shaking then she took a deep breath ' okay you tell him to leave and I'll keep Alex busy till he's gone' Claire instructed but Tess shook her head. 'Tried that already but he refused, he..' Tess stopped as Alex pulled the door wide. 'Tess we're kind of busy here..' Alex's voice trailed off as he glanced past Tess' shoulder. Tess turned around to see Peter standing at the head of the stairs looking angrily at Claire. 'What are you doing here?' demanded Alex, forgetting momentarily that he was wearing nothing but a towel. 'I've come to claim what's mine.' Snapped Peter, unable to take his eyes of Claire. 'I don't think so mate, Claire's already told you where to go.' Alex took a menacing step forward but Claire pushed him back. 'I'm not talking about Claire I'm talking about the baby.' Peter replied calmly. Tess swirled around to face Claire, shock plastered all over her face. 'What the?' Alex lunged for Peter but Claire and Tess stepped in front of him and both pushed him into the bathroom, closing the door on Peter. 'What's he talking about?' Alex asked turning to Claire. Claire looked away and Tess discreetly left the room. 'When I was in Adelaide. I was so angry at you and he was there..' Alex stared at her incredulously. 'But I thought you'd already told him about you and me and the baby?' Alex was starting to get really angry. 'No I didn't I just told you that so you would know for sure the babies yours. I just sort of blurted it out. Alex' Claire pleaded 'I swear the baby is yours, there's no way it could possibly be his.' Claire could read the hurt in his eyes along with a measure of disbelief. 'You don't believe me do you?' whispered Claire, but the answer was written all over his face. Claire backed away. 'I can't believe you. You really think I would lie about something as important as this. I knew I was pregnant before I slept with him.' Yelled Claire 'Then why did you have sex with him? You are many things Claire, but I never thought you were easy.' With that Alex grabbed his stuff and left Claire standing there, the sting of his words still biting. When Claire had recovered she quickly threw her clothes on and stormed downstairs. 'You know and I know that baby is not yours Peter.' Yelled Claire when she found him sitting on the veranda. 'How would I know Claire? It seems there's no way to really be sure.' He said evenly, taking satisfaction from Claire's obvious distress. 'I told you. After we slept together I told you. Why are you doing this?' she demanded unable to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. 'Now you know Claire. Now you know what its like to lose everything, to take a risk and have it bite you in the arse. Maybe I know the baby isn't mine but every time Alex looks in that child's face he is going to wonder if he really is the Father. There is no better satisfaction for me than having him doubt you and his child.' With that Peter left, leaving Claire distraught as she headed back inside. 'How could I ever have loved him Tess? I know that baby is Alex's. There is absolutely no way it could be Peter's. I mean think about it, the timing's not even right.' Tess pulled Claire into a hug 'I know Claire, I know. I don't think that's the problem though. You slept with Peter when you were carrying Alex's child. He's hurt.' Claire nodded her head and looked up to see Alex standing in the doorway. 'I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll be back. I need some time to think Claire.' Alex gave her one last look and headed for the door. 'Alex,' she called and headed after him. Claire couldn't explain it but she was angry and she wanted him to know. 'Do you have so little trust in me that you think I would lie to you about this baby?' she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around to face him. 'Trust?' stormed Alex 'give my one good reason why I should trust you. You were pregnant with MY child and you had sex with another man, I'll never trust you again Claire.' He looked down at her and saw the hurt on her face. His whole body ached at the thought of what she was going through but he couldn't back down, he really couldn't. 'How dare you! You didn't even see fit to tell anyone about us, I was ' nobody special' as I recall. You have slept with more than half the women in the district and I'M the easy one! Get stuffed Alex. You're always running away from your problems and this time it was me you hurt. I love you, I always have but do you think I have any idea how you feel? Of course I don't why would you bother telling me? I mean I was just sex right? Sex that got a bit complicated. Well you can rest easy. If you want to think this is Peter's child go ahead, I'm not going to stop you. But know this Alexander Ryan. Don't expect to come back and be a part of our lives because I won't let you. Once you're gone that's it. I will not let you ruin OUR child's life like you ruined mine.' Claire stopped and took a breath. 'Me? I ruined YOUR life? You're the one that got pregnant Claire. I know this baby is mine, it didn't take much to realise that but it doesn't change the fact that you slept with Peter' yelled Alex ' so don't turn this around on me, you are the liar and you are the cheater and I may love you Claire, but IO certainly don't like or trust you anymore. And don't you DARE try and push me out of my child's life just because you got caught out.' With that Alex turned and stormed to the Ute, leaving a shaking and devastated Claire. He didn't even look back as he got into his Ute and took off. 'Claire honey, are you okay?' Meg asked quietly as she rested a hand on Claire's arm. Claire didn't even turn to look at her. 'I've really stuffed up this time' Claire said blankly as she turned and headed into the house.  
  
At Killarney. Alex slammed the door as he went inside. 'Damn it' he yelled and Liz came running out. 'What? What is it Claire' she asked, alarmed at his mood 'is Claire okay? The baby?' 'The babies fine but Claire and I are never going to happen mum so you might as well get used to it.' Roared Alex and he slammed the kitchen door behind him as he went back outside. 'What, trouble in paradise hey?' asked a bemused Harry. 'Shut up Harry, just shut up' snapped Liz. She had this unmistakable feeling that everything had gone horrible wrong.  
  
Two months later. 'I can't believe he still hasn't come back.' Said Tess as she watched Meg roll out the dough. 'Terry said he's still in Adelaide, hasn't wrung Liz in over two weeks' Tess sighed. 'Claire still isn't coping' she said and Meg nodded her head. The both looked up as they heard a car screech up the driveway. Meg beat Tess to the front door but they both watched as Nick grabbed hold of Alex and pulled him out of the car. Claire was standing, stunned, in the middle of the yard with a saddle in her hand. Her shirt tightly covering the small bump that had appeared over the last week. 'Claire' yelled Nick as he pushed Alex forward. Claire seemed to regain her senses as she quickly walked off leaving an exasperated Nick and an angry Alex in her wake. 'Nick would you just leave off' yelled Alex but Nick wouldn't have a bar of it. 'This is the only way to get mum off my back and to get you out of this eternally nasty mood' stated Nick as he headed off to find Tess. Alex stood in the middle of the yard unable to decide what to do. He had missed Claire badly over the last two moths and the little bump he had noticed had made him feel sick to the core. He had missed its arrival, missed her excitement over it, maybe even missed the first kick. Claire was three moths pregnant and he hadn't even had the chance to talk to the baby, let it get used to his voice. The anger was still there but so to was the love he realised. Alex shook his head and headed after her. 


	3. part five the End

Part Five- The Final Call ' ...happily ever after'  
  
'Claire! Claire!' called Alex as he looked around the stables. Claire was nowhere to be seen. 'Dammit' Alex muttered to himself. He knew that he had left it too long but the wound Claire had caused was still tender. But over the last two months he had come to realise that he really couldn't live without her. It was just too hard. He had thought going to Adelaide would fix all his problems, he even met someone but when it came down to the important part he just couldn't do it. Claire always seemed to be uppermost in his mind and it hadn't taken long for her to realise that. 'Piss off Alex, I don't have anything to say to you.' Claire yelled. He still couldn't see her so he followed the sound of her voice. She was sitting behind the shed cleaning her saddle. 'I think we need to talk Claire.' Alex replied calmly, he had promised himself that he wouldn't lose his temper. 'I think you said it all two months ago. Look I know that Nick forced you here and I can promise you it wasn't my idea. As far as I'm concerned there is nothing else we can say to each other. You don't trust me or like me for that matter and you've made it very clear how much you want to be a part of my life over the last two months, so just piss of will you.' Claire threw him a mutinous look and rose to her feet. Her shirt rested above her belly and she impatiently yanked it down. She stopped her hurried movement and stood still for a second, her wide-eyed gaze focusing on Alex. 'What?' he asked worriedly as he raced forward. Claire stepped back. 'Nothing' she said quietly and turned away from him. Alex grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. 'What?' he asked again. 'She kicked.' Claire stated simply. Alex looked around wildly. 'Who kicked?' He asked, confused having found no one else around. Claire smiled. 'You're daughter.' She waited for the realisation to dawn on his face and she wasn't disappointed. 'Daughter, we're having a daughter?' Alex couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. Claire's smile quickly turned to a frown. 'Me, I'm having a daughter,' she corrected him as she took another step back. 'Look Claire there's something I need to tell you' Alex could see she was about to protest so he held up his hand 'Just hear me out would you?' Claire knew she couldn't refuse so she stayed where she was. Alex took a deep breath. 'I'll admit that part of me is still really mad and really hurt by what you did. But at the same time I know that I have never really told you how I felt, not with words anyway. I love you Claire, I have since we were kids but I didn't realise what sort of love it was till you met Peter. Now I can't guarantee that I won't always agree with you or even get along with you but I know how I feel and I know that I can't live without you Claire. We have created a baby together...' Alex watched as Claire's face turned from misty-eyed happiness, to disappointment. 'What?' he asked but Claire didn't answer him, she just slowly turned around and walked away. By this time Alex had had enough. 'Dammit Claire, what is wrong??' He ran after her and grabbed her from behind, refusing to let her go, 'Let go of me Alex!' yelled Claire through her tears which were now flowing heavily down her cheeks. 'Didn't you want to know how I felt, I thought you loved me too.' He held her tight as she struggled to let him go. 'Tell me Alex, are you saying this because I'm pregnant or because you really mean it?' Demanded Claire as she continued her struggles. 'How can you even ask that?' asked an astonished Alex. He let her go and she broke free. When she finally looked at him she saw the hurt in his eyes. Before she could say anything he turned on his heal and walked off, leaving her dumbstruck. 'God I'm stupid!' Claire swore to herself as she chased after him. She knew she had to put all her hurt and anger aside. She had a horrible feeling that if Alex left today then he really wouldn't be coming back. She raced up behind him and called out his name. He reluctantly turned around but before he called even open his mouth Claire ran up and jumped into his arms. 'Alexander Ryan you and I are far to stubborn for our own good!' Claire told him and then she kissed him with everything she had in her. 'Well its about time McLeod, a man could go crazy waiting around for you to come to your senses!' he said when they had finally broken apart. He shifted her around in his arms as he headed towards the house. They passed a stunned looking Tess and Nick, without a word, but couldn't get past Meg. 'Claire are you alright, what happened? Its not the baby is it?' rushed Meg as she ran up to the two of them. Ironically it was Jodie who corrected her Mother. 'Ah mum, I think everything's ok, they just need to spend some, ah, quality time together' she said as she dragged her mother back into the kitchen. Alex just laughed 'There are far too many woman on this farm!' he stated, Claire threw him a sly grin, 'Well there is about to be one more soon,' she told him. Alex's grin grew wider. 'Well how 'bout we reintroduce her Mummy and daddy to each other!' He said and headed up the stairs. Claire just sighed. It was finally all falling into place and Claire had never felt happier!  
  
Well guys that's it (I think) for my story! I hope you enjoyed it and any feedback would be greatly appreciated!!! Review me, email me but let me know what you think! (good or bad I don't mind) Lauz. 


End file.
